creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Members of Hate
In every game, on every server, there is a clan, group, guild or league called HATE. This group is composed of as many members as the game will allow, varying from five to hundreds. They all have similar names, a mishmash of six random numbers followed by a normal word, like 142566DOOR or 193248UNDER. The higher ranking members of the group, which will always be present in a smaller group of HATE members are simply named HATE and then a negative emotion, such as HATEFEAR, HATEENVY, and even HATEHATE. These players are always incredibly toxic, and have even cyberbullied quite a few people to the point of quitting the games they are in. Here is an excerpt of a chat log from World of Warcraft where a player was cornered by HATE members. Notice how no other players step in to stand up for him. General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife Hey everyone, how’s it going General - Gnomeregan 472847JUSTICE HOW DO YOU THINK IT’S GOING YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife not good it would seem General - Gnomeregan 565756PIECE WOW YOU WENT TO COLLEGE FOR THAT GUESS THIS IS WHY YOU’RE SITTING IN YOUR DAD’S BASEMENT PLAYING WOW YOU FUCKING STUPID CUNT General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife wtf? what’s with you guys? General - Gnomeregan 565756PIECE WHAT’S WITH US HEY JUSTICE HE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT’S WITH US General - Gnomeregan 472847JUSTICE I’LL TELL YOU WHAT’S WITH US FUCKTARD WHAT’S WITH US IS THAT WE HAVE TO EXIST IN A FUCKING SHITTY WORLD WHERE THEY WON’T ETHNICALLY CLEANSE STUPID DICKHEADS LIKE YOU General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife noone gonna say anything about these guys? gnomeregan chat? you there? General - Gnomeregan 565756PIECE HELLO GNOMEREGAN CHAT CAN YOU PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE BAD MEN THEY’RE BEING MEAN General - Gnomeregan 472847JUSTICE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife ignored General - Gnomeregan 565756PIECE UNIGNORED General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife WTF?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT> General - Gnomeregan 472847JUSTICE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY CHRIST YOU’RE PATHETIC General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife REPORTED General - Gnomeregan 565756PIECE DO YOU THINK THAT IF THEY COULD GET RID OF US THEY WOULDN’T YOU FUCKING RETARD THIS IS WHY YOU FAILED YOUR COURSES BECAUSE YOU’RE FUCKING STUPID General - Gnomeregan HATEDESTRUCTIVE THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOUR FATHER, IT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE A FUCKING PATHETIC WORTHLESS SLIME. General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife Fuck you guys, I don’t know how you know i live with my dad and i don’t care, i’m just going to fucking go General - Gnomeregan HATEDESTRUCTIVE THIS IS WHY NO WOMAN WILL EVER LOVE YOU JACOB. General - Gnomeregan Mankrikswife OH MY CHRIST HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME General - Gnomeregan 472847JUSTICE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA General - Gnomeregan 565756PIECE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The player never signed back on again, and cancelled their Blizzard account a month later. This isn’t one of the worst cases. Several people have been driven to suicide by HATE. Following is a transcript of a League of Legends Co-Op versus AI. Four members of HATE were present. Justanotherbucket (Anivia): mid Justanotherbucket (Anivia): wtf kha i called mid 412413CORPSE (Kha’Zix): WOULDN’T BE THE FIRST TIME NOONE’S GIVEN A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE SAID Justanotherbucket (Anivia): mid or feed noob 412413CORPSE (Kha’Zix): I CHOOSE BOTH runs into tower range and dies, giving the enemy first blood Justanotherbucket (Anivia): WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING 412413CORPSE (Kha’Zix): HAHAHAHA CALM DOWN IT’S JUST BOTS Justanotherbucket: (Anivia): w/e i can carry this even if all four of you start feeding. 566542SKIN (Nunu): OH REALLY NOW 432434BREATHE (Lucian): LET’S JUST SEE ABOUT THAT and Nunu both die, giving the bots more kills Justanotherbucket (Anivia): wow gj you’re the first people i’ve seen feed bots Justanotherbucket (Anivia): gg HATEWRATH (Garen): WHAT, NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO CARRY? THEN AGAIN, I GUESS YOU’VE NEVER BEEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYONE, HAVE YOU DANIEL? Justanotherbucket (Anivia): lol my name isn’t daniel HATEWRATH (Garen): OH REALLY? YOU AREN’T DANIEL MACKENZIE FORSYTHE, SON OF THE ABUSIVE GREGORY ALBERT FORSYTHE? HE HASN’T BEATEN YOU ALL YOUR LIFE? YOU DON’T HAVE A BIG SCAR ON YOUR CHEST FROM WHEN HE GOT DRUNK AND CARVED “I AM A LITTLE FAGGOT” ONTO YOUR CHEST WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE? 412413CORPSE (Kha’Zix): HAHAHAHAHA WOW REALLY DAMN YOUR DAD MUST HAVE BEEN CLAIRVOYANT HAHAHAHA THAT’S STILL TRUE Justanotherbucket (Anivia): WTF HOW DID YOU KNWOW THAT HATEWRATH (GAREN): WHAT DON’T WE KNOW DANIEL? I’VE ALWAYS KNOWN YOUR FATHER HATED YOU AND YOU JUST WANTED TO MAKE HIM PROUD, I’VE ALWAYS KNOWN YOU’VE NEVER HAD ANY REAL FRIENDS ALL THROUGHOUT YOUR LIFE, I’VE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT YOU HATE YOUR SHITTY LIFE AND SORRY JOB SO MUCH YOU’VE BEEN WANTING TO KILL YOURSELF. HATEWRATH (GAREN): I’VE ALWAYS HOPED YOU WOULD GO THROUGH WITH IT. Justanotherbucket (Daniel): WTF?! I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU KNOW ALL THAT SHIT BUT YOU NEED TO FUCKING STOP Justanotherbucket (Daniel): WHY THE FUCK DOES IT SAY I’M PLAYING AS DANIEL IN CHAT 566542SKIN (Nunu): HAHAHAHAHA CLEARLY THE WEAKEST CHAMPION HAHAHAHAHA 432434BREATHE (Lucian): HAHAHAHA HIS ULT IS THAT HE CRIES HIMSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AFTER USING HIS W 432434BREATHE (Lucian): W BEING FOR WANK 566542SKIN (Nunu): HAHAHAHAHA Justanothervictim (Daniel): whatever i’m just going to go, being banned for a week isn’t worth putting up with this shit HATEWRATH (SATAN): I’VE ALWAYS KNOWN YOUR ESCAPE BUTTON WOULDN’T WORK. Justanothervictim (Daniel): fuck this so much i’m just going to go HATEWRATH (SATAN): YOU MOVE FROM THAT FUCKING CHAIR DANIEL AND YOU’RE DEAD I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHRIST. Justanothervictim (Daniel Mackenzie Forsythe, Age Twenty-Seven): SHUT UP WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME HATEWRATH (SATAN): FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS TO THE MOTHERFUCKING LETTER HATEWRATH (SATAN): GO UPSTAIRS HATEWRATH (SATAN): GRAB A KNIFE 412413CORPSE (Breathless): I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING HATEWRATH (SATAN): BRING IT BACK DOWN HERE AND FUCKING CUT YOUR THROAT OUT IN FRONT OF YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN. LEAVE YOUR WEBCAM ON. WE WANT TO WATCH. Justanothervictim (Daniel Mackenzie Forsythe, Useless Worm): I’M NOT GOING TO DO IT HATEWRATH (SATAN): IF YOU DON’T I WILL SPREAD YOUR ENTRAILS SO THINLY ACROSS THE WORLD THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PROPERLY BURY YOU FOR TEN YEARS. Justanotherworthlesshuman (Daniel Mackenzie Forsythe, Worthless Dog): i’ve got the knife and i’ve screenshotted this whole goddamn thing 566542SKIN (Skinless): OH MY GOD DO IT Justanothercorpse (The Late Daniel Mackenzie Forsythe): these are going to be my last words and i’m going to screenshot this too. I don’t know who these monsters are, or how they managed to find out so much about me, or how they OH MY CHRIST THERE IS BREATH ON MY FUCKING NECK 432434BREATHE (The Back of Daniel’s Neck) TURN AROUND AND YOUR LAST TEN SECONDS LIFE WILL BE HELL HATEWRATH (EVIL): END IT, DANIEL. Justanotherworthlesscorpse (The Late Faggot Mackenzie Cuntbag): goodbye everyone 432434BREATHE (LUNGLESS): OH MY GOD HE’S GOING TO DO IT 566542SKIN (SKINNED): OH MY GOD HE DID IT 432434BREATHE (LUNGLESS): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 566542SKIN (SKINNED): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 412413CORPSE (ROTTING): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HATEWRATH (DARKNESS): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Daniel Forsythe was found dead in his apartment. He had slit his own throat. The screenshot of this chat log was found in his computer’s files. Police were able to track the IP address of the members of HATE Daniel was playing with before he died. The address directed them to a run down house in Detroit. The word “HATE” was splashed across the door in blood, which has been analyzed and is unidentifiable. The tests hadn’t even concluded the blood was human. None of the electricity in the house worked, so the police officers had to use flashlights. The house was decrepit and old, with no furnishing on the lower floor. The police went upstairs and into the room at the end of the hall. They found what seemed to be the four HATE members. There were four mannequins sitting down at four laptop computers on four tables. The laptops were all on the image of Daniel’s dead body. There were no light fixtures of any kind in the room, not even ceiling lamps. Three of the mannequins were normal, armless torso-and-head models used in store displays. Severed human scalps sat on their heads and severed human hands rested on their computer keyboards. They weren’t rigid like normal dead hands would be, they were each posed on certain keys. The fourth mannequin was entirely different. It seemed to be another torso-and-head mannequin, but human arms replaced its fake ones, and a hairless, eyeless human head sat on top of the body. Presumably, this one was HATEWRATH. As an officer reached forward to take dental records on the head, its eyes supposedly snapped open and it roared. All of the officers present made sure they weren’t present for long. They ran out of the house, and the door locked behind them. They were unable to open it again. HATE members are in every game. You won’t find them by looking for them, or asking about them. They come for you when you’re weak, when you’re depressed and sad and you need to play a game to cheer you up. That’s when they prey on you. Be careful out there. Category:Video Games Category:Demon/Devil